Sinful Love
by elegance-is-not-required
Summary: Forced into a horrific world of pain and suffering, Violet struggles to survive. Will a certain blonde haired boy help her, or push her to the edge? AU **HIATUS**
1. Chapter 1

**So this is my second story. I'm not sure if this will be like a three shot or a multi chapter fanfic..Oh well!**

**I got the idea from invisibletardis (tumblr) AU meme thing. Someone on my blog had asked me to do this.. So... Yeah!**

**My lovely editors: Boo & Meg 333**

* * *

><p>"Violet! Get up! You have a customer waiting!"<p>

Violet tossed and turned in her bed not wanting to get up and face another day in this hell hole. She'd rather be dead then live like this. Everything in her life changed when she turned 17 and her mother, Vivien, had died. Her mother had been suffering from breast cancer. Violet was crushed when her mother had passed away. Grief stricken, she left and moved to Los Angeles.

Violet sat up in her bed and reached for her bag under her bed pulling out a picture from one of the pockets. The picture showed a 15 year old Violet and her mother. Tears formed in Violet's eyes as she remembered the day that her life changed. She held the picture tightly to her chest as tears streamed down her face. Her heart still ached for her mother. Violet wished she could get out of this house and go back. Sure her mother wouldn't be there waiting for her, but at least she would be out of here.

_Violet walked down the streets of Los Angeles, in the late hours of the night. As she continued walking she heard a deep voice. _

_"Hey cutie," Violet took a few steps back, her heart racing with fear and anticipation. A man then appeared from an alley way. He was dressed in a suit, seeming as a high finance business man. _

_"What's a beautiful girl like you doing, walking the streets at this hour?" The man said with a little smirk. Violet froze, not sure what to do or say. She wanted to run away from him. His confident and cocky smirk scared her; he was no good. But yet, something made her stay._

_Violet shrugged at the man's question. The man then sighed stuffing his hands in his pockets and then looking straight at Violet. _

_"Do you need a place to stay? I mean, it's pretty late, you could get hurt," Violet wanted to scream yes at the man and follow him. She hadn't had a decent meal in weeks nor had she had a place to stay But Violet's gut told her to decline; that it wasn't safe. _

_The man stepped closer to her removing his hands from his pockets and reaching for her left hand. _

_"You're cold," He said with a little laugh. "Please just come with me. I promise I won't hurt you." He said as he lifted his hands in defense, trying to show her that he meant no harm. _

_"I have a nice place. Come on what do you say?" He said with a smile, while looking at Violet._

_Violet wrapped her coat even tighter around her, feeling a cold gust of air hit her. "O-Ok. But just for tonight. I'll be out of your hair tomorrow."_

_"There we go! Now honey don't worry, you can stay with me as long as you want as long as you do me one favor. See, I run this business in my home, it's nothing too demanding and I think you would be perfect for it." He said as he looked her up and down once more. _

_"Oh, and by the way, my name is Ben."_

Ever since that day, nothing for her had ever been the same. She was stripped of her pride and dignity. She prayed for death to come. She could no longer handle sleeping with men and pleasing them just for a roof over her head.

Violet quickly stuffed her picture back into her bag when she heard foot steps near her door.

A flustered and angry Ben, bursted through the door.

"Violet! Get up! We have your customer waiting for you! If you don't get up now and get your ass into that room you know exactly what will happen next!"

Violet lightly gasped and held back her tears as she stood up, trying to steady herself. "S-Sorry sir. I-I I'll go in there now. I'm sorry"

"Good. Now get in there." Ben said as she grabbed Violet by her hair as he pushed her into the room. She stumbled slightly but maintained her balance.

"_Hello Violet."_

* * *

><p><strong>Reviews?<strong>

**Also the next chapter may be a little longer. I dunno. All depends**


	2. Chapter 2

_**Thank you to everyone that reviewed the last chapter! I didn't expect to get any reviews!**_

_**I should probably mention that Tate is not dead **_

_**Tate- 24**_

_**Violet-19**_

* * *

><p><em>"Mommy! Mommy!" A 4 year old Violet shouted with joy as she saw her mother. Her mother walked over to her daughter picking her up, holding her in her arms.<em>

_"Violet, sweetie, it's part your bed time" Vivien said as she tapped Violet lightly on the nose. Violet squirmed and laid her head against her mother's shoulder, while yawning and rubbing her eyes._

_"But I'm not sleepy mommy" she whispered. Vivien smoothed her hand against her daughter's back trying to soothe her._

_"I know baby, but don't worry. When you wake up I'll be here-I'll always be here"_

* * *

><p>Violet looked up to see Tate, one of her regulars, sitting in the chair staring at her. A small smile formed on her lips when she saw him. Tate was one of her first "customers". Over time Violet had grown to appreciate and love Tate's presence. He was one of the less assertive customers, he actually cared about her pleasure—not that it really mattered to Violet.<p>

Violet and Tate had kept one big secret from Ben and everyone else in the house, they had been dating for little over 2 months now. Ben had a strict rule of no dating between girls and customers—it was forbidden. But Violet just couldn't help herself, and neither could Tate.

Tate stood up from his chair with a large smile on his face. "Hi baby" He said as he bent down and kissed her while embraing her in a large hug.

"How have you been, Vi?" Tate said as he began to kiss her neck. Violet held onto Tate, concealing a moan.

"Bullshit, like you actually care" Violet said with a small laugh as she looked up at him. Tate shook his head and looked her in the eyes, cupping her face.

"Well guess what, you're wrong! I definetly care about my _girlfriend_" Violet's heart fluttered at the word. She had never been someone's girlfriend before. It made her feel loved and cared for, or that she served at least some purpose in her messed up life.

"I care about her so much" Tate whispered as he kissed down her neck reaching her collar bone while lightly sucking on it. Violet slightly gasped as the sensation. Tate's hand trailed down shoulder to the strap of her tank top, slowly moving it off her shoulder. Violet grabbed Tate's hand to make him stop.

"Tate, no, not today. I wanna just talk with you, you know spend some time togehter. At least try and be a normal couple" Tate laughed a little.

"Violet, we will _never_ be a normal couple"

"I know but we could at least try!" She snapped at Tate. Their relationship wasn't under the best circumstances but she wanted to make the best out of it. All Violet wanted was to be a normal couple. Go out to the movies on a Friday night. Talk on the phone and just spend time together when ever they wanted. But since Violet was stuck—no, no _trapped _here, there time spent together was very limited. In order for Tate to even see her, he had to make an appointment and pay per hour to see her. Since Ben's fee is pretty costly, Tate could only see Violet once a week for only an hour to less than an hour.

"Vi I know this is hard, but I'm trying my best here. I want this to work as much as you do" He said with a genuine smile. "I want to be with you Violet, you won't be here forever. I promise" Tate slowly wrapped his arms around Violet resting his forehead against her's.

"Promise? " Violet asked Tate

"I promise and Violet. Vi I lov-"

"_**Time's up"**_

* * *

><p><strong>I'm not really pleased with this chapter. It wasn't that great :**

**Anyway..I promise I will try and make the chapters longer. The real drama will start soon :)**

**Reviews?**


	3. Chapter 3

**Hayden-24**

**Also don't get discouraged! This is still Violate :)**

**Here's chapter 3!**

**My amazing editor: Boo (still-loving-tate)**

* * *

><p><strong>3 weeks later<strong>

Tate walked out of the little cafe he worked in, while wrapping his coat around himself. He had been pulling many extra shifts, trying to save up enough money to see Violet. It sounds crazy, he must admit. A young man like himself with so much potential is waisting his life with a prostitute. But to Tate, Violet was so much more than that. In his eyes, she wasn't one at all. She was the smart, sarcastic, book worm that he had grown to love and need. He craved her love, it was drug he just couldn't live with out.

Tate truly loved Violet. He had never felt this way about anyone before. Of course nobody, not even his parents, knew about Violet. Not that it really bothered him, he hated his mother anyway, and his father wouldn't even care.

As Tate walked up the steps to his house he heard someone whistle behind him.

_"Hey hot stuff"_

Tate scrunched his eyebrows together and turned around. His body tensed when he saw who it was. Hayden. Tate never liked Hayden all that much, since they had broken a few years back. She had been after him since she caught wind that he had been seeing someone else.

Tate stuffed his hands in his pockets and gave her a stern look.

"What the hell are you doing here Hayden? Go home." Tate scoffed.

"What? I can't say hello to an old friend?" She said with a slight giggle walking closer to him.

"Hayden we're more than just 'old friends' " Tate said while using air quotes around 'old friends'. They had a long and terrible history that he didn't even want Violet knowing about. In Tate's mind, dating Hayden was a mistake. He had his heart broken by the girl he was in love with. The first girl to ever take his breath away and leave him hanging on her every word.

They had first met in 10th grade. A connection had formed between the two the instant they met. They started off as friends and slowly became more than that. For 2 years they were inseperable; they were in love. They were each others first loves. On their graduation night they showed their love for each other in the most intimate way possible. For Tate, that night was magical, nothing could compare to it. In his heart he knew Hayden was the one and she was his forever.

After their special night together, things began to change. Hayden grew distant from Tate. She made new friends—ones that Tate did not approve of. Her whole personality changed. She was a completely different person. In Tate's heart he knew he would never get the old Hayden back; his Hayden. Yet, he still held onto to what ever hope he had left.

On Tate's 19th birthday, he found out Hayden was with another man; she had been cheating on him for God only knows how long. At that moment, the poor boy broke down; this was the end. What they had, what they shared, was now forever gone. That night Tate yelled to himself, he cried, and threw out every memory he ever has had of Hayden. She was dead to him.

Since Hayden, Tate didn't date anyone else since. In his mind, he would never find a girl as perfect as her; well, that is until he met Violet. Tate resorted to one night stands, which led him to finding the "Whore House", where he met Violet. Things changed for Tate that day when he met her. And now, Hayden was back in his life. Why? What did she want from him? She broke his heart and practically destroyed him.

Tate sighed and looked away, stuffing his hands in his pockets.

"What do you want Hayden?" Tate said as he let out a shaky breath. Seeing her was tough for him. All those old feelings came rushing back, he wanted nothing more than to embrace her in his arms and go back to their old highschool days. But on the other hand, he wanted her to leave so he could be with Violet and live his life with her. He loved her now, not Hayden.

A devlious smirk appeared on Hayden's face as she stepped a little closer to Tate. "Oh, nothing. I just missed you. I missed what had," Hayden said as she lightly bit her lip looking up at Tate. His eyes widened and he slowly shook his head.

"N-No you don't Hayden. You hurt me, you never loved me!"

"I did, love you—I mean I still love you. We belong together," Hayden tried grabbing Tate's hands, but he refused.

"I'm with someone else now. I've moved on." Hayden scoffed at his remark.

"What, you consider that little whore your girlfriend?" She said with a certain arrogance and cockiness about her. Tate panicked; how did she know about Violet?

"She's nothing but a little slut,"

"I don't know what you're talking about Hayden," He said as she turned around pulling out his keys and unlocking his front door.

"Now why don't you just leave before I call the cops," Tate gave Hayden one last smile and enterd his house, shutting the door behind him. Mumbling to himself, he pulled out his phone and dialed a number he knew by heart.

_"Hello?"_

"Hey Ben, it's Tate. I need to make an appointment,"

_"Ah, Violet I presume?"_

Tate let out a little laugh. "Who else would it be?"

_"All right, I'll pencil you in for tomorrow at noon. Sound good?_"

"Perfect,"

* * *

><p>Hayden walked down the streets. She was pissed. Her plan wasn't working.<p>

"God dammit!" She yelled as a kicked a near by trash can. Thing weren't going as she had hoped. She thought Tate would fall right into her little trap.

'Damn, he must have gotten smarter' Hayden thought to herself. Hayden was caught of guard by her phone ringing, she reached into her pocket to see who it was.

"Shit," She muttered to herself.

_"Did you get it done?"_Said a deep voice on the other end.

"Hey, sorry to tell you this but it's gonna take longer than I expected."

* * *

><p><strong>What's Hayden up to?<strong>

**Reviews?**


	4. Chapter 4

**So..Yeah**

**Here's chapter 4!**

**My amazing editor: Amanda Still Loves Tate**

* * *

><p>Violet sat on her bed and wrote in her journal. When she was younger, she wasn't much of a writer, but since being here she used it as a way to cope. Violet loved to write stories. She was able to escape her terrible life and create one of her own. In her stories she was the main character, the hero and the vicitim, the one that solves the mystery. In one of her stories she created a life with just her a Tate. In this world nothing could hurt them, no one would forbid their relationship. It was pure heaven to Violet and she hoped that some day that story would be her reality.<p>

_March 1st, 2012_

_Today has been a rather boring day, not that I'm complaing. I'd rather be bored out of my fucking mind than have to blow a sixty year old guy. I did see 3 customers today, all new ones, so we didn't do very much. I'm glad about that part. New customers are never as willing to have sex and besides they're too fucking scared to come back. I mean believe it or not I've only had sex with like 5 guys here, and that's excluding Tate. Tate is the last and hopefully the only guy I ever sleep with in this hell hole._

_Ben, my prick of a boss, got mad at me. Why? Because I didn't follow the orders of my last __customer__, so he punched me in the face. I have to admit, it hurt like a bitch, but I'm glad that douchebag isn't coming back. I'd rather take a punch in the face than do this. I'm just scared about what Tate's gonna say. I mean, he's bound to see it sooner or later right? Oh well, I have to go, duty calls._

—-

Violet walked out of her room and rounded the corner. Ben told her she was seeing on of her regulars. She smirked to herself, she knew exactly who it was.

"N-No Ben please! I didn't mean it! I swear I'll—" a loud slapping noise echo echoed throughout the room and into the hallway. Violet stopped in her tracks.

"You need to learn dammit, and I'm tired of this!" she heard an angry Ben shout.

Violet's mouth dropped open when she heard the sound of leather hitting skin. A blood curling scream could be heard from the small room. Violet began to tear up and ran away from the room as fast as she could. She knew if Ben saw her she would be next.

Violet sped up her pace and raced to the basement door, violently throwing it open. She slowed down slightly as she made it to the end, knowing Ben was too far away from her to cause her any harm. Violet rested up against the cold basement wall, trying to calm herself down. She should be used to this, but she could never just ignore it.

The screams from the girl still played in Violet's mind. The sound of the belt, the sobs from the girl, it was all too much for Violet. She reached up and slightly felt here eye, slightly flinching. Her little run in with Ben earlier today could have been worse, at least it was only a bruise. Violet grabbed some of her hair and began to smooth it over her eye, hoping to conceal the bruise from Tate.

Violet pushed her self off the wall and a headed for the door, letting out a shaky breath. She placed her hand on the door knob and slowly turned it. As she entered the room, she saw Tate. A big smile formed on her face as she ran towards, tightly hugging him.

"I missed you," she muttered as she closed her eyes. Tate let out a small laugh and wrapped his arm around her pulling her closer to his body.

"I missed you too, Vi. But I'm here now; don't worry" Violet smiled and pulled back to look at Tate.

"Violet what the hell happened to your eye?" Tate said as she grabbed her face to hold her still.

"Who did this to you Violet! And don't you dare lie to me!" Violet flinched at Tate's loud, aggressive voice. She pulled back from and didn't look him in the eyes

"Who do you think it was! It was that jackass Ben! I didn't listen to what a customer wanted, so he hit me. It could have been worse." Violet said as her voice lowered at the end when she thought about the girl. She wondered what Ben was doing to her right now. It could be a million things.

Tate sighed and ran his hands through is hair. "I didn't mean to yell at you, it just pisses me off that he can do that and get away with it!" he tugged at his roots of his hair, as he slowly began to pace back and forth.

"I don't want him hurting you ever again, but I know there isn't a a damn thing I can do about it!" Tate stopped pacing and placed his hand on his hips. He let out a final sigh and looked at Violet. He saw the fear in her eyes, he felt as though a knife went through his heart. It killed him to see her in pain.

Tate's arms fell limp at his sides as he walked towards Violet, smoothing some hair behind her ear looking at her black eye. "Does it hurt?"

Violet shrugged, "Just a little bit," she nibbled on her lip a little.

"Do you think I'll ever get out of here?" Violet whispered as she wrapped her arms around herself, looking up at Tate.

Tate didn't truly have an answer for her. He knew if he told her yes, it would give her false hope that it would happen soon. But then again if he told her no, then she would be crushed. Violet regrets ever leaving home. She could have stayed somewhere in her home town. Why did she have to move across the country? Perhaps to escape her problems? Yeah, that worked out real well for her.

"You will violet. I know you will. It may not happen today, or tomorrow but it will happen. Now let's not talk about this and just enjoy our time together, come on." Tate said, as he nodded his head towards the bed. He jumped on it and laid on us back while moving over, propping himself on his elbow.

Violet smiled a little and crawled into bed next to Tate. She pushed her body up against his and laid her head on his chest. Violet closed her eyes and just enjoyed the soft beating of his heart. Tate began to slowly rub her back. He loved this. He loved being close to her. Nothing was as perfect as this moment.

"I wonder where we'll be in a few years," Tate thought out loud.

"Do you think we'll be married? Maybe we'll be living together?" Violet looked up at him and smirked.

"Yeah, maybe we'll have kids by then," Tate smiled and nodded his head. A calm and peaceful silence fell between the two. Tate looked down at violet, he stared at her with such care and love. Tate couldn't imagine being with anyone else. She was the missing piece, she completed him in some odd way. Tate couldn't believe that he could love anyone again after Hayden, but Violet changed that for him; she changed him as a person.

"I love you Vi, and I always will."

* * *

><p><strong>:P<strong>

**Reviews?**


	5. Chapter 5

Hi, sorry I haven't updated in like 2 months. Things came up and what not, but here is chapter 5!

I also intend on finishing this story, although I'm not too sure how long this will last, we'll just see how it goes :)

Also, shout out to my old roleplay that I was apart of for a long time. Eternityinhell-ahs-rpg. One of the new characters that is in this chapter is from that rp. So yeah. Enjoy!

**Beta reader:** Amanda Still Loving Tate

* * *

><p>Tate and Violet both walked out of the small room, keeping an equal distance set between them. One wrong move and their cover could be blown. Violet crossed her arms over her chest looking at Tate, with a "I could give less of a fuck" look. In response, Tate smirked but quickly changed his face to a serious tone as he noticed one of Ben's rats, staring them down.<p>

The man had dark brown, to medium brown hair, usually wearing a hat, but this time going without one. Every day he wore a suit as if he were attending some fancy business meeting, yet showing up every day to this house, never leaving until the late hours of the night. Neither Tate nor Violet knew much about him. He mostly kept to himself, never daring to talk to any of the girls or customers in the house. Although, there was one disturbing feature about the man, one that must have happened in some freak accident, but no one will ever know—nor does anyone really want to know. The man was burned on the side of his face and part of his body, and the skin on his hand was stretched and visibly burned.

The way this man carried himself could make anyone cowar in fear; a smirk continuously planted on his chapped lips. The way he lurked through the shadows of this run-down house, which could most likely be the reason why he was Ben's "rat". Hearing the hushed voices, seeing girls attempt an escape and reporting it to the devil himself. He was a dangerous man, holding much power here.

Tate shifted his gaze from the man back to Violet, smirking at her.

"I had fun sweet cheeks. See you later, sexy." Tate said over playing the douche bag role, making Violet roll her eyes. Tate winked at her, walking behind her and smacking her butt on the way out, causing her to jump and grab her butt shooting him an evil glare. The blonde boy winked at her once again as he walked up the steps.

* * *

><p><em><strong>Violet's POV<strong>_

I sat against the wall of my small shit-hole of a room, reading a book I had managed to steal from the study near the basement. It wasn't much of a book but it could help me pass the time and maybe bring me out of here and into a place of my own. One where I control everything, where I'm able to make my own decisions, do as I please. Even though it wasn't real, it was still something. Something that Ben could _never_ take away from me. This was the one part of me that I had left that no one could remove. One minute I can be here and the next I can be with my mother back in our old home.

A few minutes passed as I tried to concentrate on my book, but to no avail. I sighed as my fingers slipped into the front cover of the book carefully pulling out a small picture. I closed my book tossing it to the end of my bed as I snuggled into my pillow, staring at the picture. It was the only picture I had left of my mother and I together. What I would give to relive that day. I closed my eyes, holding it to my chest as tried to hold back my tears that threatened to spill over.

I slowly opened my eyes, still staring at the worn down photo as I traced my mother's face, almost smelling the scent of her favorite perfume. I rolled onto my back the photo still in my hand as it carelessly dangled over the bed.

"When will this bullshit end." I whispered to myself. I pulled my thin blanket over my body, up to my neck, shielding myself from the world. I closed my eyes, still holding onto my picture hoping to get a few hours of solid sleep before my night shift began. But of course, something is always preveting me from sleeping at all. I opened my eyes to the sound of my door opening up and footsteps shuffling in.

"Violet!" _Yes you douche bag? Need me to please your sick customers?_ I pulled myself up, hiding my picture under my pillow, my eyes darting straight to Ben.

"Yes sir?" I said in a sarcastic tone.

"You got a new roommate." He said as a small figure appeared from behind his large and bulky frame. A small cry could be heard from the young girl as he grabbed her arm forcefully grabbing her. My mouth dropped open slightly as I stared at the young girl. She had soft brown hair and grey eyes with an innocent face. _How could he do this! She's so young, so fragile!_ I slowly moved out of bed, standing up, walking towards Ben yet keeping a reasonable and safe distance from him.

"Here. Take care of her she starts tomorrow. Oh and make her shut up. She's been crying for the past hour. " Ben said as he walked out of the room, slamming the door shut behind him. I clenched my fists, thinking of every possible way to kill him. I was taken out of my thoughts by the sounds of a strangled sob. I quickly looked down to see the young girl, nearly shaking with fear. I slowly walked in front of her bending down to her level, seeing her flinch slightly. I had never been good with comforting people but I thought it would be worth a shot. I brought my right hand up and slowly began to rub her right shoulder.

"Hi" I whispered to her. "My name is Violet. What your name?" I said as I planted myself on the ground knowing I would be here for quiet sometime. I saw the young girl lift her head up, revealing a shocking bruise that covered her right eye. The bruise looked very painful, making me flinch at the size and darkness to it.

The girl sniffled and wiped her tears avoiding her black eye. "My name is Abagail." She said in a hushed whisper. I bit my lip bringing my hand up to the Abagail's eye, slowly tracing her bruise. She shouldn't be here. She shouldn't be here at all. She should be at home with her parents, playing carelessly in the front yard with her siblings. Or maybe playing by herself; anything but this. Abagail has a whole life ahead of her, one that is not supposed to be spent in this house.

"How did you get here? " I asked as I watched her look around the room, taking in her surroundings for the first time. She shrugged her small shoulders as I saw a new pool of tears form in her eyes. I closed my own eyes avoiding the awful images that swam through my mind of how she could have possibly ended up here.

I stood up hoping to comfort her, knowing that nothing I would do could possibly help her. She was just a young girl scared out of her mind, forced into something that her little mind could yet to comprehend.

"Come here. You can sleep in my bed." The small girl nodded as she walked over to the bed, getting on it with some difficulty but managed. Abagail curled herself up into a ball as I covered her with my blanket.

"You get some rest. You have a long day ahead of you tomorrow." I said with a hint of anger laced in my voice. I don't know what tomorrow will bring for her, or how she'll react to all of this. I walked over to the end of the room, turning off the light and sitting near the bed, resting against the wall. I closed my eyes, drifting off to sleep but not before hearing Abagail whisper, "Good night Violet"

* * *

><p><strong>So yeah. Here's chapter 5! <strong>

**Review if you'd like if you don't want to then that's fine :)**


	6. HIATUS

**A/N HIATUS**

**Hi!**

**I'm sorry but I have to put this story on a hiatus until American Horror Story returns (I know there will be a new cast but it will get me in the mood to continue this story)**

**I'm really sorry! D;**


End file.
